The Original
by Olivia.Pierce
Summary: SEQUEL TO THE WOLF-in the midst of trying to find the white oak tree that threatens his life, Klaus must leave his love Elena behind. Without protection, she's vulnerable to vengeful vampires. In return, Klaus sets his Original brother to protect her, without knowing the consequences and secret motives of his brother. & what vampire is luring Klaus back to the dark side?


Hi everyone :) it's been awhile hasn't it aha? I've missed writing so much, my passion and life. So I'm very glad to be writing again! My current three stories (all sequels) are You are The Entertainment, Fun on Facebook: The Sequel and now this! Awesome :D I'm also really happy to see everyone on fanfiction, haha. So I think I've grown since writing The Wolf, and I promise this story won't have as many plot holes and longer chapters. Yay! Enjoy the first chapter! Leave a review to tell me how you like it :* thank youuu.

Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries but ever since kol arrived, I really wish I did.

.

Chapter One: The Original

.

Soft golden light bathes my bedroom in the early hours of the morning. A barely there tinge of pink and orange from the rising sun shade my room in beauty. I breathe in the delicious scent on the other side of my bed and touch two fingers to the face of an angel.

"Good morning," I whisper adoringly, watching his sea blue eyes open to meet mine.

"Good morning, beautiful," Klaus kisses my neck and works his way down to my bruised collarbone, a smile playing out on his lips. "You have school today, don't you?"

"Yeah," I roll over onto my back while he continues to kiss along my shoulders and arms, "And don't you have to go help Lucy with a new demon hunting spell?"

"I'd really rather spend the day with you in this bed," he smirks suggestively and sits up to revel in the morning sun, "The shower would also do."

"Cute," I giggle girlishly and grab his neck, bringing him in for another passionate kiss, "Hmm you'll be safe today right?"

"Aren't I always?"

I trace the lingering scars on his back, back from when he fought with tons of violent vampires and maybe even a few from Damon or Stefan, "Is that supposed to be sarcasm?"

A chuckle vibrates in his chest and he swings himself out of the covers and onto the hardwood floors, staring out the foggy windows at the snowy ground outside. "I can't come back tonight," he pouts, "Lucy said I'll have to stay over with her and few other witches."

"Sneak out?" I smile and slide out of bed, striding over to him, his arms encircling around my waist, "Just be careful."

He nips at my ear, kisses my cheek and walks over to the bathroom, "Of course. I'm the most evil thing you'll ever see, trust me."

"Not any more!" I chime, sitting on the edge of the bed and staring at my options of outfits in the open closet, "Hey have you seen Damon lately? I'm worried about him, since Stefan..."

Klaus hums lightly in the shower, "Sorry, love, I haven't had time to babysit."

I sigh; looks like he hasn't changed that much.

Steam fills the bedroom as he opens the bathroom door, standing naked save for the white fluffy towel hanging low on those glorious hip bones. He smirks sexily and saunters over close to me, his hands sliding down my clothed hips. He pouts puppy like and kisses my neck.

"Do you mind dropping me off at Damon's before school? I wanna check on him," he raises an eyebrow in question, "please, Klaus?"

"As long as he's not violent and I can wait for you in the car," he nods agreeing and throws on a pair of red boxers, dark jeans and a sheer grey hoodie, showing off his muscles. Protective mode on.

After eating a quick bowl of cereal and getting everything packed up, Klaus and I were on the long drive to Damon's house. The sun was out and shining but a few grey clouds were starting to decorate the sky. I tapped my fingers uneasily on the cold frame of the passenger window, worried for Damon.

Once we pull up outside the Salvatore mansion, I peck Klaus on the cheek and run up to the doorstep. After ringing the doorbell multiple times and still no answer, I slide the emergency key out from under the welcome mat.

The house feels empty and gloomy; probably the way Damon feels too. Without Stefan, there's a lack of warmth and that sarcastic bickering between the two I'm so used to. It's all gone, he's all gone.

"Damon?" I call out, worried as I run to his bedroom, finding a heart broken Salvatore laying on his king bed with a bottle of whisky crooked into his left arm. "Oh, Damon..."

His eyelashes flutter sleepily as he stares over at me, "What are you doing here, Elena? Get out, I don't wanna talk to anyone."

"Well I'm used to snarky Damon so I can take all the insults you wanna give," I walk over slowly and wrap my arms around his shoulders, "Damon..."

"Elena, he's gone. I can't do anything, I mean, he tried to hurt you. I guess it's good that he's gone. I don't...want you to be hurt any more than you have been." Damon whispers regretfully, letting me hold him. He reeks of alcohol and tears, "But he was the only family I had left...the only one really willing to stay with me."

"I'll stay with you." I whisper caringly.

"But you aren't family, Elena. He was; he was my only brother and now he's gone," he burrows his face deeper into my shoulder, "I'm sorry, I'm ruining your sweater."

I laugh gently and kiss his head, "Damon, don't worry, we can get through it together." I check all the missed texts on his phone, "Alaric's been calling, maybe go out with him and do something? Lunch at The Grill?"

"I can try," he chuckles and wiped the tears on his wet stained cheeks, "Thank you, Elena. I don't know what I would do without you."

..

As I leave Damon, in the midst of a bromance call with Alaric, I run back outside, a heavy downpour hitting my hazelnut coloured locks. I purse my lips and book it to the car, angered that the sun decided to go away.

"What do you mean you can't come for a few days?" Klaus yells angrily into his phone without even looking at me when I get in the car. He just starts driving down the road, picking up speed with every fierce word.

"Uh, Klaus-"

"Elijah, please? Elena would love to see you and I bet you miss her too," Klaus listens carefully to the other end, "fine, fine. But if you send someone, make it Finn. Finn has a least of anger issue. Bye, brother."

I rummage through my bag until I find my own phone and check the missed messages from Bonnie, "Elijah's coming to town? Who's Finn?"

"Elijah wants to come and look after you while I'm gone-"

"Wait what? How long are you leaving for? You said it's just one night! Plus, Jenna and Alaric are home...why does Elijah need to protect me?" I ask, as Klaus' hand protectively covers my knee and rubs my leg.

He turns to look at me with gentle eyes, "You are the girlfriend of the only hybrid alive, which makes you vulnerable to people that want revenge on me. You know, angry vampires, strained apart werewolf packs."

I nod, "So who's Finn?"

"Ah, Finn. My kiss ass brother that will come and check up on you once in awhile," he smirks, "My other siblings are too intense for you."

"Mhm," I mumble, "how long are you leaving for?"

"No need to worry about little ol' me," his English accent hangs heavy on every word, "only a few days. Perhaps, four or more. I'll call you, don't you worry."

The parking lot of my high school comes into view and I open the passenger door, hopping out of the truck, "Ok, fine. As long as you be safe and don't get hurt."

He leans over, his icy breath cascading my lips, "If that's what you'd like princess, that's what you'll get. I promise to be safe, don't worry. Now kiss your boyfriend before he leaves and doesn't see you for a few days."

"Cheeky," I whisper lovingly and plant my lips on his, enjoying the tangy taste of his kiss. "I love you, monkey, be safe."

"I love you too, sweetheart. Call me tonight," I close the truck's door and watch him speed out of the parking lot, leaving me in the pouring rain outside my school. I wonder if Finn is nice or if he's cheeky like Klaus or noble like Elijah.

"Elena!"

I turn and see Caroline running over towards me with a cheery smile that usually paints her pale face, "Are you trying out for cheerleading this year?" Bonnie comes running over to the two of us once she parks her car.

I smile at both of them and sigh in relief; at least my friends are more or so normal.

..

The trees sway gently in the afternoon wind, a light snowfall starting. If only Klaus was waiting for me at home; he loves the fresh falling snow. But I'd have to suffice for Finn for awhile. I bet Finn's pretty sweet if he's a kiss ass, maybe he'll even give me a ride to school everyday until my car gets fixed or Klaus returns.

As I walk down the side walk of my street, I catch sight of a cherry red Ferrari parked in my driveway. Jenna's out with her book club Jeremy's with Bonnie and Alaric is keeping Damon away from the liquor...so who's car is that? Oh!

Finn?

I open the front door and wander into the kitchen where a man in a tight black hoodie and dark jeans stands at the counter, humming a tune I've never heard before. I watch him in curiosity until he turns around, a look of shock on his face.

"Oh! Hello, darling; you must be Elena! What a pleasure to finally meet this day's doppelgänger " he smirks cheekily and kisses the back of my hand, "My brother has left, so I'll be watching over you until he returns."

"Oh, I know," I drop my bag near the counter and go for the bowl of strawberries on the top shelf of the fridge, "You're Finn? Nice to meet you too." Klaus didn't tell me his brother was such a pretty boy.

"Finn?" he asks confused, "No darling, Finn is my kiss ass brother with nothing better to do in life than spend time with his beloved girlfriend."

"So then, who are you?"

He winks slightly, "Well I'm the strongest, fastest and most gorgeous Original.

my name is Kol."

..

/

Well there you have it, folks! The beginning to The Wolf's sequel. :) Kol is going to be playing a major part in this story so you will see lots of him! I won't give anymore spoilers out though, that would ruin it! So what does everyone think about the first chapter of The Original? I think bringing Kol in is a pretty good idea ;) he's so great! Please leave a review about what you think, maybe some constructive critiscm? thank you all so much for voting on the pole and the private messages to make the sequel so I hope that everyone likes this story. How many reviews, favorites and alerts I get will depend on how fast I'll update hehe :D love you all x

missed you all, love you all x (:

I'm still married to Joseph Morgan if anyone's wondering! c:

Olivia x


End file.
